


Coin-Operated Boy

by Redrikki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things John Murphy does to survive. Tag to 3.10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coin-Operated Boy

Murphy figures he can make this okay, at least in his own head. After all, Ontari’s pretty hot, in a terrifying sort of way, and is clearly into him. He would do her in a heartbeat if he wasn’t with someone not to mention chained to the fucking wall. The collar digs into his neck as she reels him in, but the pressure goes away once he stops trying to resist.

He closes his eyes when he goes down on her, tries to imagine that she’s Emori. He’s doing pretty well until she starts yanking on his hair. Ten perfect fingers tangle in his hair and the illusion shatters. Ontari tastes wrong. She smells wrong. She doesn’t call him John when she comes.

Murphy stares at the wall as he thrusts into her. The lock goes thud, thud, thud against his collar bone. Whatever. Just a few more bruises to add to his collection. Then Ontari rolls him over and the chain goes taunt. He’s not in bed anymore. He’s in the woods, hanging, legs churning as he struggles for air. Ontario smirks as he chokes. Yeah, no. He’s not okay. None of this is okay. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Coin-Operated Boy" by Dresden Dolls.


End file.
